Esa chiquilla
by Coralyna
Summary: IMPORTANTE! El fic ha sido modificado ya que el archivo estaba equivocado, perdón por las molestias y espero que pasen a leerlo Un pequeño one-shot sobre lo que Piccoro opinaba de Videl y Gohan en el templo sagrado (Justo antes de que entrenen a Goten y Trunks)


**¡NOTA! ¡IMPORTANTE! Mis queridos lectores, estaba revisando mis historias y me di cuenta de un error que no había notado, este fic, se subió con el documento equivocado, el que había subido anteriormente era simplemente el mismo escrito de "El dolor de un sayayin". Este es el verdadero "Esa chiquilla" que por una u otra razón se quedó olvidado en mis archivos, por eso me veo en la necesidad de modificarlo, espero les guste y disculpen las molestias.**

**Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

Mantener la calma nunca le había costado tanto trabajo, hasta ese momento.

Y ciertamente no entendía como Gokú podía estar tan tranquilo cuando su hijo mayor estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Él ciertamente sentía el odio en su interior, lo único que le había impedido ir de inmediato a pelear contra la masa rosada era el tener que entrenar a esos dos mocosos, además ya había suficiente escándalo en el templo.

Yamcha no podía controlar a Bulma y aún no podían hacer que la esposa de Gokú regresará en sí, aunque quizá eso era mejor ya que alteraría sus nervios más de lo que ya estaban.

Pero mientras todos atendían a las dos mujeres más histéricas que había conocido la humanidad, él centro su atención en esa chiquilla tan escandalosa que parecía ser amiga de Gohan.

Sólo ese chico podía terminar siendo amigo de la hija del payaso charlatán de Mr. Satán.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, la chiquilla había demostrado tener bastante potencial para ser una humana común, y estaba por demás decir que tenía mucha más fuerza y talento que su atolondrado padre. Incluso había aprendido a volar.

Videl, como había escuchado a su pupilo decirle, tenía los puños cerrados y estaba intentando con poco éxito que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, era una suerte para ella que nadie, excepto él, le estaba prestando atención.

No pudo evitar pensar en cómo había explotado Gohan cuando la piedra viviente había descargado toda su furia sobre la adolescente, tenía años de no verlo tan enojado, tan fuera de control y aunque el muchacho era sumamente noble, dudaba mucho que su pérdida de control fuera solamente por amor a la humanidad.

¿Quién lo diría? Ese mocoso llorón que una vez salvo a la Tierra había terminado enamorado de la hija del tipo que se quedó con el crédito de sus actos, porque era obvio que Gohan sentía algo por la pelinegra y por lo visto ella también dado las lágrimas que intentaba disimular.

Por un momento sintió un deja vu cuando vio a Goten y Trunks y se les explicó la situación, no pudo evitar recordar cuando dejo a Gohan a su suerte para ver si realmente tenía potencial de guerrero, como iba a imaginar que ese niño significaría un giro radical en su vida, que iba a ser la única persona que se le acercará e intentará ser un amigo para él.

No solamente lo había entrenado durante ese año, había dado su vida por él y había luchado a su lado un montón de veces, lo había visto crecer, había visto en él lo diferente que era de su propio padre, había escuchado sus problemas e incluso había tenido que salvarlo de sí mismo cuando él ya no podía.

Ese chiquillo se había convertido en una parte fundamental de su vida, siempre agradecería en el fondo –aunque no lo aceptará –la llegada de Raditz a la Tierra.

Al menos los dos mocosos no se quejaban tanto ni lloriqueaban tanto, punto a su favor, aunque claro eran más grandes y estaban más familiarizados con las peleas, y no, no es que estuviera dándole preferencia a Gohan ni justificándolo, claro que no.

–No, yo no puedo creer que Gohan esté muerto –decía la chiquilla incesantemente.

En el fondo él tampoco lo creía pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a ello, al menos iban a poder revivirlo con las esferas del dragón cuando todo acabará.

Y probablemente iba a terminar casado con la chiquilla gritona, y probablemente tendrían hijos llorones y gritones.

Iba a resultar bastante interesante ver la reacción del farsante de Mr. Satán.

La mocosa se limpió las lágrimas y permaneció en silencio, no era una humana cualquiera, eso podía notarse. Punto para ella, si tenía razón tendría mucho a lo que acostumbrarse para poder ser la pareja de su discípulo, mejor que fuera asimilando lo que le rodeaba.

En realidad esa chiquilla parecía un buen futuro para él.

**Un pequeño one-shot sobre lo que creo que Piccoro estaba pensando cuando pensaban que Gohan había muerto a manos de Majin Boo sobre Videl y Gohan.**

**Espero su opinión, crítica o tomatazo en reviews, los quiero, un abrazo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


End file.
